


Double Trouble

by BunnyWK



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/pseuds/BunnyWK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always had a knack for getting into trouble, so she shouldn't have been all that surprised when it came in a set of twins this time. A little warning would have been nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/gifts), [WhisperingKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/gifts).



> A little something that just came to me. I -really- hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I wrote it. Rating will change!

Kagome let out a puff of air as she shifted the bodice of her costume. While it showed more cleavage than she usually wore, it was for a good cause. But why turn a charity event into a costume party, she'd never understand. She herself was going as Wonder Woman. Her tiara was already in place, make up and hair already done as well, all she had to do now was finish the final details of the actual costume.

The bodice was more a wine color rather than the classic red, and as much as she hated it, made of formed latex. The golden eagle that rested in the center with it's wings spread across her breasts contrasted nicely. The matching belt was fixed to the bottom of the bodice and held her 'golden lasso'. She wore dark blue leggings with stars running down her the outer side of her legs, only to disappear in her knee high heeled boots that matcher her bodice with gold finishing. And to tie it all up, silver gauntlets that mimicked the superhero.

Glancing in the mirror one last time, she deemed herself ready, she left her room to see her older brothers touching up their own costumes. Both dressed as popular characters from a game. Devil Crying or something along those lines. She only knew the names of the characters they were dressed up as, and all thanks to the lady that made all of their costumes.

Sesshoumaru was dressed as Vergil and Inuyasha as Dante. In all honesty, they couldn't have chosen better characters to dress them up as. Not only did their costumes suit them, but from what the costume designer told her, so did their personalities.

Dante and Inuyasha could have been twins, both loud, brash, easy to rush into things without really thinking, but also loyal to loved ones. Among other things. And as for Sesshoumaru and Vergil, they were more calculating, level headed, believed in obtaining power through his own means and both were the eldest.

She had to admit, they looked pretty good, and their props rather realistic. Both of their short white hair, something that was natural for the males in the family, were styled to suit the characters.

“Looking good. You're bound to make Kikyo angry with how many women you'll be attracting with that outfit Inuyasha. Too bad she can't attend.”

Both men turned towards their younger sister, and let out low growls of displeasure. Obviously not liking what she was wearing.

“You will not be attending the party dressed as that.” Sesshoumaru spoke up, tone low and demanding.

“Not like I had much choice. Most superhero women wear skin tight outfits. Be happy I didn't wear the classic Wonder Woman costume.” She rolled her eyes at their protective nature, and planted a fist on her jutted hip. “Besides, I am an adult. I've been wearing what I wanted since I was 8. It's not like I run around in this sort of clothing.”

Even with the truth thrown in their faces, they continued to stand around. Shaking her heads, she moved forward, signaling that it was time to go. Reluctantly, her brothers followed. As much as she loved them, they could be overbearing at times.

They piled into their limo, talking mostly about business and their involvement with tonight's charity. Kagome asked about Inuyash's girlfriend, Kikyo, only to ask when Sesshoumaru himself was going to get a significant other.

Blushing madly, Kagome huffed and turned away when the tables turned on her. “I do believe you were the one we were asking about, not me.”

“As long as it is not Kouga or that Hobo kid, I'm happy. Hell, I'm happy if you don't start dating again till your 40!” Inuyasha couldn't help but throw in his two cents.

“It's -Houjo-. And I'll date who I want, when I want. But, it turns out Kouga was in an arranged marriage with a woman named Ayame, something he failed to tell me. And as for Houjo, as sweet as he was, he was presenting stalker like tendencies.” Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, drumming her fingers against her upper arms.

“Anyways, back to you Aniki. What about that one woman... Kagura? She not only showed interest in you, but seemed to genuinely like you.” All she got was his trademark 'Hn'. But she hadn't failed to catch the spark of interest in his eyes.

Wearing a small smile, she saw an opportunity to meddle. As much as she hated when Inuyasha said it, Sesshoumaru needed to get laid, or a solid relationship. If she got the two of them together, she'd be killing two birds with one stone.

Their talk continued on, turning to topics of no importance when they finally pulled up to where the event was taking place. Paparazzi, news cameras and people lined the sidewalk and the roped off walkway to the building. Other members of high society, celebrities and business tycoons also dressed up as superheroes or villains.

More flashes from cameras went off when their limo pulled up, the driver quickly ran to their door allowing Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha out first so they could help her out of the car. Unlike her brothers, she wore a friendly smile as she looped her arms with them and they walked down the set up carpet. They paused every now and then to allow their pictures to be taken.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle under her breath when both her brothers grumbled about 'vultures' and pulled her along to get inside quicker. The sounds of music mixing with talking and laughter could be heard. A server with a tray of drinks was already standing just beyond the entrance.

Sweeping over the crowd with dark blue eyes, it was interesting to say the least, to see so many well known icons of the superhero world. Brightly colored costumes, make up and hair, smiling faces of people showing their costumes off and gushing at being their favorite superhero or villain. Some people she could recognize due to business with her brothers, many were a little harder to tell either due to make up or masks.

“Well, this turned out rather well.” Kagome commented as she took a sip of champagne. Eyes wondering over the large chamber. The three Taishou siblings made their way down the steps, mingling with others they knew, or greeting others they didn't.

What they didn't notice was a twin set of eyes were following them, more specifically Kagome. Both unabashedly took in her form, which was made easier with her costume. Glancing at each other, the brothers shared similar smirks, nodded in agreement and started to make their move.

They already knew who they were dealing with, the Taishou's were very big in Japan and easily gaining attention in Europe and North America. They had already agreed that the young woman was a looker, but they never had a chance to actually meet her. Oh there had been a few meetings between themselves and the brothers, but never the Taishou heiress.

Tonight was turning out to be a rather good turnout, the Taishou heiress showing up though, was just something that made it far more worth it. If they could get her alone with them or to leave with them, then that would be the highlight of their night. As much as the other women dressed as superheroes or villains was entertaining to look at, there was just something about Kagome Taishou, the drew them in.

The woman in question was chatting with someone, they weren't sure who, just that they were dressed as the Green Lantern with the mask on. Well that wouldn't do. They would need to get her away from the unknown male. And quick.

“Ah, if it isn't Ms. Taishou! I don't believe we've had the pleasure yet.”

She smiled as she turned towards them. She took them in, most likely trying to figure out who they were. Tilting her head to the side, she nibbled on her lower lip for a few moments before relenting.

“I'm sorry, I can't seem to recall who you are.”

“It's alright, the mask most likely doesn't help.” One spoke up to remove said mask, revealing the face behind it.

Kagome blinked in surprise, she now knew who these men were. Her bothers had been doing business with them as of late, more and more actually. Though they said the two of them were rather exceptional business men, they had also told her about their well known ways of getting caught up with the tabloids.

“We're Tony and Sherlock Stark.” The one that just removed his mask took her free hand and brought it up to kiss her knuckles. “It truly is a -pleasure- to finally meet you.”

Kagome blushed, at the action, but feeling like she had just found trouble. Better said, would be that trouble found her. And doubly so.


End file.
